Electronic apparatuses have been more and more widely used. Electronic apparatuses, especially those capable of being quickly charged, such as smart phones and tablets, have brought much convenience to people's daily life.
In conventional technologies, a battery of an electronic apparatus, e.g., a smart phone or a tablet, may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator, i.e., a separating membrane, placed between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate. The separator separates the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, preventing them from touching each other to cause short circuit.
When the battery is charged, a voltage between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, i.e., a difference between an electric potential of the positive electrode plate and an electric potential of the negative electrode plate, can be acquired. However, the electric potential of the negative electrode plate is unknown. During the charging process, the electric potential of the negative electrode plate may be 0V (volt). In this situation, crystallization may occur at the negative electrode plate, forming metal crystal on the negative electrode plate. The metal crystal may pierce the separator, causing a short circuit between the positive electrode and negative electrode plates. This may damage the battery and injure the user of the electronic apparatus.